sweet love
by prince and princess of darkness
Summary: “You know, I think something’s going on between Harry and Hermione” Ron said to Draco. Draco watched the two. Harry was laughing and Hermione punched him on the arm playfully. They were both laughing now they really looked like a couple. Ouch! Wait, what
1. caught up in awkward positions

Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter and friends, even enemies, yadda, yadda, yadda…(A/N: JK does…)

Holla! (A/N: that means hello in Spanish…) this is our first H/Hr fanfic, please, do enjoy!

**Sweet Love**

**Chapter 1: caught up in awkward positions**

**-----**

"Hey!" she knocked on the boys' dormitory, "We'll be late for class if you don't move faster. We're the only ones left here" and went downstairs. She sat on one of the couches and brushed her (now straight) hair.

It was Friday of their first week back at Hogwarts and it was a typical day. The weather was good and it was sunny. Everything was normal, especially the part where Harry and Ron were late waking up again.

After a few moments, Harry made it to the common room and glanced at Hermione. She was still brushing her hair absent-mindedly and was looking at the sky outside, lost in thoughts. He smiled at how beautiful she was when she's deep in thoughts.

Then suddenly, he grinned mischievously. He crept behind the couch where she was sitting and was ready to attack. On cue, he jumped out of his hiding place and yelled, "cockroach!" (A/N: okay, so we can't think of anything else to put).

Instantly, she screamed and jumped up the couch and stood on top of it, but was unbalanced and fell on top of Harry on the floor. He froze; they were so close at that moment that he can hardly breathe. They're legs were tangled and his hands were holding her waist.

She on the other hand, had her hands pressed against his chest and they were staring at each other, unsure of what to do or say. She felt a tingling sensation inside her stomach that she had never felt before.

'He's so cute when he's confused and doesn't know what to do' she thought.

'She's cute when she's scared' he grinned.

When he found his voice, he was about to say sorry, but Ron entered the room. They looked up from their position, "What the bloody hell are you two doing down there!" he said, bewildered by what he just saw.

Finally, she came to her senses and tried to stand up. Harry helped her and at the same time, he fixed his uniform. "I…uh, fell from the couch" she stuttered and blushed violently.

He grinned inwardly, "Umm…it's my fault actually. I tried to scare her" and faced Hermione, "Sorry".

"It's…alright" she replied uncomfortably.

"So, I'll go ahead of you two…I-I have uh…to go somewhere important" and ran for the portrait hole and in a few seconds, he was gone.

"So…shall we go?" he asked.

"Y-yeah!" she replied immediately.

They went out of the portrait hole and walked down the corridors. There was an uncomfortable silence between them.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Draco yelled out from behind them. Harry and Hermione turned their heads to see Draco sprinting across the hallway towards them.

"Why are you wearing--" Hermione started but Harry cut her into it.

"Are those my shades?" he asked, grabbing them from Draco.

"Yeah…you left it in class yesterday" he replied.

"Oh…so, why are you wearing it?" putting the shades beck inside his bag.

"So that no one will recognize me," he said simply.

"With shades or not, everybody will recognize you" Hermione said.

"And why is that" he asked unconvinced.

"Because of your hair" she smacked him on the head playfully.

"Hey, that hurts!" and massaged his head.

Harry glanced at his watch, "Come on, we'll be late for class" he said, with a hint of jealousy.

"Fine" he said and all three of them hurried down the corridors.

-----

They arrived in Potions and took their usual seats at the back. Harry and Draco were already in deep conversation about Quidditch.

Hermione noticed that Ron wasn't anywhere in sight. 'Hmm…where could he be?' she thought.

She was going to asked Harry about Ron, when the door opened and Ron approached them. He looked harassed, his hair was very unruly that could rival Harry's and his uniform was wrinkled. Hermione, Harry and Draco looked at him questioningly. Harry was the first one to speak, "Why do you look like you were chased by giant spiders?" and both Hermione and Draco went into fits of laughter.

"Shut up, it's not funny" Ron said, suddenly turning pink.

"So, where have you been?" Draco asked.

"Nowhere!" he replied defensively.

"Come on, with you looking like that, we all know that you were somewhere else" Hermione said.

Then, Harry and Draco got it. They slapped each other's hands high up in the air as if to show triumph over something.

"So how was it?" Draco asked with a suggestive brow. Harry in turn, smirked.

Ron turned redder than before and his eyes went big, "How did you know!"

"Knew what? And…and what do you mean by 'how was it'?" Hermione asked confusingly. Poor Hermione, she didn't have a single clue as to what they were talking about.

"You know…" Harry said, eyeing Hermione as if he stated the obvious, "sha--"

"Oh!" Hermione said, not letting Harry finish what he was going to say. She looked at Ron, disgust etched on her face, "Eww…"

"Come on…" Harry said. He swung his arm over her shoulders and pulled her closer, "It's not a big deal, and besides, Ron's a big boy now"

Harry and Draco laughed but Hermione frowned, "Whatever".

Finally, Snape entered the dungeons and Harry let go of Hermione.

"Today, I will give you time to study in pairs in the Library and I will give each pair a potion. You will study its background, properties, ingredients, purposes and how to do it. In the end of term, you will show me a sample of the potion" Snape drawled, "Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir" everyone mumbled.

"Well, what are you all waiting for, move!" and everyone started going out of the dungeon.

"I'll go with Hermione," said Harry simply.

"Okay, so I'll go with Ron," said Draco.

Hermione and Ron shrugged and they all stood up to go to the Library.

-----

"You know, I think something's going on between Harry and Hermione" Ron said to Draco.

Draco watched the two. Harry was laughing and Hermione punched him on the arm playfully. They were both laughing now; they really looked like a couple. Ouch! Wait, what was that? Was he really hurt by Ron's comment or the way the two act as if they were actually a couple? Nah! 'I'm not jealous! I'm not jealous!' he kept repeating in his mind.

"Uhh…Draco, are you all right, mate?" Ron said, snapping his fingers in front of Draco who wasn't paying attention to what he was saying.

"What…" he said distractedly, "Yeah…I'm fine".

-----

They chose one of the tables in the Library after Lunch. They had a free period and decided to spend it inside the Library.

After everyone was settled with their own book, they started reading it. Draco stared at the two, then at Ron.

"So" Draco started, the three looked up from the book they were reading, "Ron told me what happened earlier this morning" and grinned.

Both Harry and Hermione turned red.

"It was an accident," she said defensively.

"Yeah!" Harry joined her.

"Really?" both Ron and Draco asked. This time, the two of them smirked.

"Will the two of you just stop it!" she said angrily, "It's not funny".

"Okay" Draco said, raising his hands in the air as if to surrender and show defeat.

Hermione stood up and grabbed her book. She disappeared into the back of the Library to look for a new one.

When she was out of earshot, Ron and Draco leaned in closer to Harry.

"Now tell us, what really happened this morning," Ron said, grinning at Harry.

"It was an accident, okay" Harry said irritably and followed Hermione at the back of the Library. Maybe, a talk about what really happened earlier that morning was in order.

-----

There you go! Chapter 1 is done; please don't forget to leave your Reviews. Adios! (A/N: it means goodbye in Spanish…)

Prince and Princess of Darkness


	2. the talk

Disclaimer: We don't own any of this crap…

Ciao! (A/N: that's hello in Italian…) This is the second chapter, hope you'll enjoy it!

Sweet Love 

**Chapter 2: the talk**

_Flashback:_

_Hermione stood up and grabbed her book. She disappeared into the back of the Library to look for a new one._

_When she was out of earshot, Ron and Draco leaned in closer to Harry. _

"_Now tell us, what really happened this morning," Ron said, grinning at Harry._

"_It was an accident, okay" Harry said irritably and followed Hermione at the back of the Library. Maybe, a talk about what really happened earlier that morning was in order._

_End of flashback_

-----

"Hey" Harry said as he found Hermione perusing over some books on the lower shelf. She stood up, dusted her skirt with her hands, and tried to straighten it a bit.

"I was just looking for some books we could use for our potions project," pointing at the books piled at the table.

"Oh" said Harry; "Umm…about earlier" he started.

"Hey, it was an accident" she said, convincing him that there was nothing more to it.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry with what I did. I mean, for trying to scare you and all" he said apologetically.

"It's alright" she replied reassuringly.

He smiled and nodded towards the book, "Need help with that?"

She smiled at him, "Yeah".

He picked up all the books and looked at Hermione, "Let's go".

"Thanks" she said, gesturing at the books.

"It's nothing," he said simply and led the way.

They went to the checkout area to borrow the books and headed back to the Heads' Common Room.

He set the books on one of the study tables, "So, what are we going to do next?".

"I don't know, we still have two hours before dinner time" she replied suggestively.

"Well…do you want to go for a walk?" he asked.

"Sure" she said and they went outside.

-----

"HARRY!" Ginny shrieked, as the two of them were about to go out of the castle. She grabbed Harry's arm tightly and frowned at Hermione.

"Ginny" Harry said, surprised to see her.

"Hi! Can we talk?" Ginny asked sweetly. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked away.

"Sure" Harry said smiling.

"Alone" she said, looking at Hermione fiercely.

"I'll go ahead," Hermione said.

"Are you sure it's alright with you?" Harry asked.

"Of course it's alright with her" Ginny butted in, "Right" as she looked at Hermione sternly, but Harry didn't see it.

" Yeah" she said regretfully and left the two.

She trudged down the lake by herself. "Grrr! I can't believe that she could do that in front of him! The nerve of her!" she shouted.

"Shh…" he whispered and his hot breath tickled her ear, "You might disturb somebody".

She jumped in surprise and moved away from him a little. "What the hell was that for?"

"You were scared of me," he said teasingly.

"No I'm not!" she said indignantly.

"Then why are you blushing?" he asked with a soft laugh.

She turned away from him, 'Grrr! Stop blushing you idiot!' and cursed herself.

"Okay, okay, I heard you and you were shouting so loud so I thought maybe it would be fun to scare you a bit" he admitted.

She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Hey, it was just enough to pay me back for smacking me in the head earlier" he said and raised his hands in the air for surrender.

"Ugh! Fine…" she grunted in defeat.

"Anyway, why did you left the dorm so early?" he asked.

"I thought you were already awake, so I went to fetch Ron and Harry" she replied simply.

"Oh" he said silently.

"So…" she started, but was cut by an owl dropping a letter. Draco caught it; he opened the letter and read it out loud.

"'Dear Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger, please meet me in my office ASAP. Signed, Professor Dumbledore'" and looked up.

"What do you think would he want this time?" she asked, looking puzzled.

"I don't know" he shrugged.

"I guess we'd better go," she offered.

"Yeah" and they walked back towards the castle.

Upon arriving in front of the stoned gargoyle, she said the password, "Tootsie Roll" and it revealed a spiral staircase.

"What the hell is 'Tootsie Roll'?" he asked inquiringly.

"It's a muggle candy" she informed, and climbed the stairs.

"Oh…" he said, and followed her.

Hermione knocked twice and came a reply from inside, "Come in".

They both entered the room and they saw Dumbledore sitting behind his desk, "please, do sit down" he said, pointing at the two chairs in front of him.

"Thanks" they both replied and sat down.

"Tootsie Roll?" he offered, holding out a bowl of candy.

"Umm… No thanks" Hermione said.

"So, why did you want to see us professor?" Draco asked, still confused as why he would need to meet them urgently.

"Oh, it's about Ms. Granger's cousin" he started.

"Elise?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, haven't your parents told you that she would be moving here from Beauxbatons?" Dumbledore asked.

"No" she frowned. Why didn't her parents tell her about it, at least she could've been prepared?

"Well, she is moving here, and she will be arriving tonight!" he continued cheerily.

"So, you have a cousin who's a witch too" Draco looked at Hermione surprised.

"Apparently, I don't want to talk about her" she said through gritted teeth.

"I was thinking" Dumbledore said, "maybe she could stay in the Heads' dorm for a while because we still don't know where to place her".

"You mean she would stay in my room." Hermione asked, wishing that his answer would be no.

"Yes" Dumbledore answered, "If Mr. Malfoy doesn't object with my decision" and smiled at Draco.

"Uh… no, I don't" he replied, not really thinking that his say on this would be very important.

"Well then" he smiled at them broadly, "That's settled. You may go now, dinner is about to start".

They left the office and down the staircase. Hermione crossed her arms while walking through the corridors.

"I still can't believe that she would be moving here to our school," she grunted with an annoyed look on her face.

"She isn't that bad" Draco said encouragingly, "Is she?"

"Well…she's really nice and we get along well" she thought, "but, I'm not really comfortable having a cousin in school".

"If that's the case, I'm sure it'll be okay. Nothing will go wrong, I assure you" Draco said.

Hermione smiled, maybe having a cousin at school isn't that bad after all.

-----

"You mean, she'll be moving here," Ron repeated with a hint of excitement.

"Yeah" she replied, "And she's staying at our dorm room".

"Hey, you know what" Harry started, "It would be a good idea if we throw a welcome party for her".

"Yeah, that would be great!" Ron agreed.

"But we have duties tonight" Hermione frowned.

"Ooh, I know! What if we plan for it tomorrow and throw the party the following night. I think she would still like it, at least we threw a welcome party for her," Ron suggested.

"Sounds good to me" Hermione smiled.

"Okay. So, all you we got to o is prepare for it" Harry said, "And you will tell Draco about our plan" she added, facing Hermione.

"Okay" she nodded, "I'll go then, I still have things to do".

"Bye" Harry and Ron said simultaneously.

"Bye" she replied. She stood up and went out of the Great Hall.

Yippee! Chapter 2 is done! Don't forget to leave your reviews, 'till next time. Arrivederci! (A/N: that means goodbye in Italian…)

Prince and Princess of Darkness


End file.
